


Allonsy, Alonso!

by Peredur



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cat, Cats, Cats Make Terrible Companions, Fluff, Other, allonsy!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peredur/pseuds/Peredur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, without even meaning to, the Doctor acquires a cat. Or possibly a cat acquires him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allonsy, Alonso!

Wandering around alone had its benefits for the Doctor - like having the time to have leisurely picnics with Queen Elizabeth the first - and its drawbacks, like not having someone around to prevent a sudden ill-advised marriage to Queen Elizabeth the first. He wasn't looking for another companion any time soon, maybe not any time ever. He'd even turned down Lady Christina and she was brilliant, just brilliant...

The Doctor was convincing himself that he needed to travel alone for the hundredth time that day as he walked down the Bradford street carrying the fish and chips he'd nipped out to buy. He opened the door of the TARDIS and took one last look round at 2013 before closing the door behind himself. He sat down and started to unwrap his chips when he heard a noise.  
He looked up. Nothing.  
He put his chips down on the console and walked towards the TARDIS doors. Still nothing.  
Another noise.  
He looked round and..  
A cat.

A cat helping itself to his chips. A cat sitting on his console, in his TARDIS, eating his fish and chips. This wouldn't do at all.  
After a quick scan of the cat with his sonic screwdriver to ascertain that it was just a cat and not a robot cat or an alien cat or a hologram or any number of other things it might have been. No, just an ordinary Earth-dwelling house cat, neutered male maybe three years old, a brown tabby with white feet, mismatched eyes and one and a half ears. Just a cat, nothing more.

"You can't stay," he said to the cat as he scooped him off the console and carried him to the doors, "I'm sure you're great but I.. I don't do this any more. I don't have companions. Just me now, no visitors, no hitchhikers, not even Jack. Just me, you understand? Last Timelord, last TARDIS and no one else."

He opened the doors and placed the cat outside. He closed the doors, turned round and.. the cat was inside again.  
He picked the cat up, ready to put him back outside and then fly off. Something made him pause and that's when he saw it.   
The cat had a name, written on a tag round his neck. Alonso.

The Doctor closed the doors, carried Alonso back to the console and set about dividing the fish between them both.


End file.
